I know babe I know
by Lilysofheaven
Summary: What would have happen if Dark had risen from Daisuke again and this time to protect a girl other than one of the twins?Try not to have smut, but no garuntee, up to you guys, so that why its T. DarkXOC DaisukeXRiku SatoshiXRisa Please oh PLEASE review!
1. I

**Ta da! A new fanfic made by muuah, yes me, Lilysofheaven. Well enjoy and tell me what ya think even if ya hate this story with a firery passion!**

"Yeah well you know what? I could care less about your problems right now… and I'm not going to help you get your ass out of it ether, cause your stupid plans always get us _both_ into trouble, and I have to drag us _both_ out of it!" screamed a rather beautiful girl with chestnut curls bouncing around her face, as she used exaggerated hand motions to portray how pissed off she truly was.

As for the one she was yelling at, he just rolled his eyes and thought, '_Did Chestnut Curls always have to give him the same speech over and over again? Crap! I forgot she can read people's-'_

WHACK!

The one he had named Chestnut Curls had rammed her fist right into the middle of her "protector's" face. (Notice the quotations around protector's).

"That right!" she said in a sing-song voice, giggling and giving him a what'd are ya gonna do about it expression. And in response to his **thoughtful** question, "Because you have to be stupid enough to come up with these idiotic ideas." SLAP! "Idiot."

"Owww… For Christ's sake! Damn you woman!" he yelled while he picked up Chestnut Curls around her waist and hoisting her onto his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. He began to walk towards their destination muttering a few things that put women to shame which only earned him multiple slaps in the face; actually one per each crude he said. As a result, he was left with a bright red sore spot on his left cheek, to which the 16 year-old-girl dangerously said that he would have one to match on his right cheek if he didn't shut his pie hole.

And so, the purple-haired teen did the first thing he does best; (which by now you'd think he'd learned) he thought about things that thus far only concluded in him acquiring yet another sore spot on his body: _Oh god, by the time we reach where we're supposed to go, I'll be to beat-up to fight! God! Did she have to hit my beautiful face?_

"Well duh, blockhead! I aimed for your face to inflict the most damage because your facial features are the only things you've got going for you." Chestnut Curls confirmed sweetly. Too sweetly if you asked the teen carrying her, who just continuously shuddered at the look on her face. But then he froze, pretended to look confused, and turned his head towards the girl whose face, usually a creamy peach color, had by now had blossomed into a shade of crimson that could rival in brightness with her lavish curls; obviously what she had just said had sunk in—no, scratch that, had just sunk in _**deeply**_, so deep, that it could in fact have a conversation with the animal life on the bottom of the deepest ocean.

"So… You think I'm good looking do you?" This time it was the 18 year-old's turn to smirk (coughveryseductivelycough) and the girl's turn to shudder, though not for the same reason "GET YOUR FILTHLY HANDS OFF OF ME YOU HOUND!" she screeched while trying to get out of the stronger boy's iron grip.

Apparently, he had just done the second thing he does best that, wow, who'da thought, also pisses Chestnut Curls off; A.K.A, acting like a pervert. As he had looked at her he had slipped the hand that was holding her on his shoulder to her rear. _I might have gotten another bruise _(she had kicked him in the stomach for feeling her ass)_ but it was so worth it._

"I _can_ read minds you know, I thought we just established that… god... Forget much?" She said tiredly, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Well, you keep doing it without permission! So how am I supposed to know when you decide to be nosey and listen to my thoughts? God are you –"

He looked at her, not knowing how she'd take this and to save him self from injury ended with, "Nice? Kind? Sympathetic? Merciful?" He whimpered.

"Well I can't help it! When I touch someone their feelings and thoughts just fill me up that's all… i-it takes awhile for me to get them under control and for them to stop coming into me…" she said solemnly. Her curls covering her face, but not helping in any way to mask the river of tears rapidly flowing down her chin. Knowing that she didn't want to talk any more about the subject, he slipped her off his shoulder, and tenderly held her bridal style, letting her nuzzle against his chest.

"And its not like I had a choice when he gave me this power anyways." she muttered softly speaking to herself more then him, and also not aware that the wine-eyed colored boy had heard her tiny emotion-filled sob.

He coddled her like a baby, silently kissed her on the forehead, and whispered, "I know babe, I know…"

**Well? Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell please tell what you think! Ja ne!**


	2. K

**Okay, so here's the deal, I'm gonna try to update at least once a week, but sometimes it might be more or less, so no flames if I don't update one week. Well, schools out in 3 weeks, so I should be able to update even faster then now! Enjoy!**

FWOOOOOSH!

"Holy shit! Dark put me down! Put me down right now! Omg, I'm gonna die, I gonna die I goona die!" whimpered Kara, a lovely girl with lavish chestnut curls who, if she were to look back at this experience would have killed herself for showing such weakness.

"Hahaha! Just enjoy the view Chestnut Curls! Come on look down sweet heart!" laughed Dark, a purple haired boy with a very sexy smirk on his face. He laughed at the girl's fright knowing that she would kill him for doing this later, but come on, when you know a person who's scared of heights, and you just happen to have wings on your back… Well, lets just say that Dark couldn't resist this opportunity to practically scare Kara to death since heights was the one out of two things she was scared of.

"Dark! Put me down! Right now!" she whined, clutching on to his shirt like there was no tomorrow while squeezing her eyes shut so hard that tears started to leek out. Sighing, Dark landed gracefully on a cliff and set her down.

As soon as she felt the ground beneath her feet, she lunged to it on her hands and knees, and kissed the ground repeatedly while saying, " holy shit, holy shit I'm alive, holy shit YOU ARE SO DEAD DARK!" she screamed, wheeling around to face him with an expression that could without a doubt kill a god. And Dark was no god, so think of how it affected him.

She took a step towards him, and he took a step back holding his hands in front of his face saying things like, " Now Kara, you know it was only a joke, right? I mean... come on… "

She took another step closer to him, and he dared a chance look at her, noticing something that had before been blocked from his vision because of his hands. Devilish thoughts formed in his mind as he saw her take another step closer, with both fists at her sides, slightly shaking, and eyes smashed shut. '_Heh, she doesn't know does she? Well, I guess I'll have to be a gentleman and point it out for her…'_

And with that he took a step closer to Kara as she continued to advance him in small steps. Every step she took, he took one as well. It took Dark's warm breathe on her face to realize that she hadn't been the only one advancing.

"What the-?" She was cut off as warm lips hit her own, and strong arms took hold of her dainty waist.

'_What is he doing? OMG! He's kissing me! HOLY-!' _ She reached an arm up to slap him, but it fell as soon as she felt his tongue caress her bottom lip and his teeth gently sink in. She moaned not only from pleasure, but also from the disappointment that she couldn't push him away. But soon he broke away from her and she gasped for air; only now realizing the burning sensation within her lungs.

"Well, well, well… It seems even little Miss. Kara can't resist my advances," he said, eyes twinkling with his trademark smirk plastered on his lips. She looked up, ready to yell at him, but was instead met with two pools of wine starring at her lovingly, and mischievously; in other words, she was spellbound. But that certainly didn't last for long as those pools strayed away from her face and ran down, down, down. She followed his gaze, and realized that her shirt had slipped down so much that you could she the red silk of her bra. She just stood there, immobilized, trying to think of the correct way to respond to this. Nothing, not a single word could be used to describe how she felt… Well, except for a select a few…

"DARK! YOU PERVERTED HOUND! WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!??" she shouted right into his ear so hard that, to be blunt, for the next couple hours, Dark wouldn't be able so hear shit in his left ear.

I'm supposing that you all would like to know what the hell's going on right? Why they are on a cliff, why Dark had taken Kara "prisoner" and flown off with her in the beginning of this chapter? Well, it began with the following morning after they had "made camp" the previous night:

"Dark."

"What Chestnut Curls?" he said yawing, turning to face the girl who shared his sleeping bag.

"Let go of me."

"What? Now why would I want to do a thing like that?" he cooed, nuzzling further into Kara's neck. As he did so he felt the warmth of her skin increase, telling him that she was moderately pissed.

Apparently, Kara had woken up to discover two strong arms around her waist holding her securely, and also an extra mass of warmth pressed against her back. Using her mad brain skills, she concluded that is was Dark, and that he had magically appeared in HER sleeping bag; the pervert. Now Dark, being the "smart" teen that he was, realized the increase of temperature on Kara's neck and decided that she was now beyond pissed. He had two options: run like a mad man, or stay put and wait for the storm to die down. He felt a great need to run, but then if he ran he would have to let go of Kara, and then her arms would be free to cause him injury. Thus he decided to go with number two.

"Dark…" she breathed, turning in his arms so now she was face to face with him, noses centimeters apart, "Dark…" she said again softly and seductively. His grip on her loosened.

'_Shit, Why does she have to say my name like that?'_ He had to suppress a moan as she slipped one of her arms free and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching and let out a pleased hum. "Kara… You seductive little vix— OUCH! OWWWW! OWWWW! OWWW! OWWW! Let go Kara! Please!" he pleaded. He had let his guard down, and was now paying the price.

"No! Not until you get your hands off me!" she yelled, pulling his ear harder than before. Dark's hands leapt from her as if her petite form was on fire.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried, opening his eyes to see hers smiling back at him with— not a trace of anger, maybe a bit of annoyance, but definitely no anger.

"You're forgiven." She stated. As she released his ear, she sat up, and raised her arms above her head to stretch and yawn.

'_What the hell was that?'_ Dark wondered, '_Normally, she'd have punched the living day lights out of me… Does this mean she's in a good mood? Maybe… No, I shouldn't… I shouldn't chance it... but the way she said my name... I don't care; I'm going for it!'_ And with that he practically pounced on the unsuspecting girl.

"Hey! What-?" Was all Chestnut Curls was able to say before she was on her back, her arms pinned above her head, and soft lips tasting her own. She would have hated to admit it, but… she loved it. Dark's taste was… indescribable, nothing like she had ever tasted before, nothing. It just added to his mysterious aura; the thing she loved most about him. She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip, and invited him in with all the kindness that a host should give her guest. Her moans only drove him further as he practically devoured her mouth. But then he pulled back with an accomplished look in his eyes, and smiled at her.

"Come on, it's high time we bathed. Come on, I saw this great natural hot spring while scouting." Without waiting or caring about her response, he picked her up bridal style, gathered their bathing necessities, and took off. Thus beginning Chestnut Curl's frightening experience and shirt fiasco.

"Come on CC! (I'm tired of writing Chestnut Curls out, so I'm making CC a nickname for the nickname Chestnut Curls k?) The water feels so good!" Dark said, clad in only a towel.

A distinguished HMPH! could be heard from behind the bushes where CC had gone to change, "Well, I would if somebody had bothered to pick up my bathing suit so I didn't have to run around in only a towel!" she screamed at him.

He winced but said coolly, "I'm sorry, but these fabulous spur of the moment ideas only come once in a while, so I didn't want to waste any time looking for your bathing suit!"

"Waste time my ASS! The bag with my bathing suit was right next to the one you picked up! Arrggghh! You **purposely** didn't take the one with our bathing suits!"

"Well it took you long enough to figure that out… HOLY BEGIZOUS!"

Kara had suddenly emerged from the bushes looking pissed startling the cool-headed teen half to death.

Thinking it would be a good time to apologize, he quickly stood up to bow and plead for his life, but he may have moved a little too quickly. This is because his towel slipped from his waist, so he was left standing there in all his crown and glory for all the world to see; world meaning Kara.

She screeched and whipped around quickly, face radiating crimson as she yelled, "God Dark! Just don't stand there! Put that away!"

"CC?"

"W-What?" she stammered.

"I lost my towel."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"No, I mean for real. I can't find it."

"WHAT!!??" she screamed turning around only to do a 360 when she realized that Dark still didn't have his towel on.

"Oh well, come on before it gets too late." Dark said, sitting on the bottom of the spring looking at the girl's slightly shaking back.

"W-What did you say?" Right now Kara was very much beside herself. She really wanted to bathe, but not when Dark… was how should she put it? So _exposed_? She sighed and said, "Fine."

Slowly she approached the _other side _of the spring, taking hesitant steps as she entered the "dangerous" waters, purposely ignoring the daggers being bored into her from a purple-headed male at the opposite end of the spring.

As soon as she sat down, (on the opposite side of the spring of course) Dark rose from the water and started to make his way towards her.

"AAAHH! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed. Covering her eyes with her hands.

"Heh, what I want. That's for sure." She knew that Dark had sat down beside her for two reasons: one, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Two, she also felt his warm breathe on her neck, not to mention something warm and wet caress her ear soon after.

"D-D-Dark!" she moaned as he continued his menstruations of her ear with the help his tongue.

"What?" he said innocently, but very seductively and tempting. He tightened his hold around her and brought her closer to him, as Dark spoke the words his heart was bound to.

"I love you, Kara."

"… I love you too… Dark…" she said, gasping softly as she realized what she had just confessed.

But all he did was chuckle and say, "I know babe… I know…"

**SO? Better or worse? Please tell me! I'm trying to aim for at least 10 reviews! I already have one, but I need 9 more please! Oh yeah, sorry if these two chapters don't really give much info, but the next chapter will give you more of an idea of what this things about! I just wrote these two chapters to set the stage of Dark and Kara's relationship. Remember to review even it is anonymous! Ja ne!**


	3. N

**And the story continues in this next chapter by Lilysofheaven!**

**Diabolical laughter sigh**

**Dark: Oh just shut and let them read**

**Lilysofheaven: Fun sucker! Just for that, I'm not letting you appear in this chapter! Sticks tongue out**

**Dark: Imprudent woman**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_It began 3 years ago after the infamous Phantom thief had once again disappeared. But I didn't care. Why should I have, when someone who I actually loved had also vanished? I could live with the Phantom Dark's disappearance, whoever he was, but I wasn't so sure that I could live with my 2 ½ year old brother's…._

Beep….Beep…..Beep…

A girl with chestnut colored curls the length of her back started to open her cerulean eyes to see a dark screen with what looked like the outlines of green mountains bobbing up and down… '_What?'_ She couldn't really tell with wetness in her eyes…_ 'Where in the world? Oh no… It didn't work! It didn't work? WHY? Why is this happening to me?'_ She thought, while suddenly sitting up, and quickly regretting it as the shapes of the room went from blurry to swirling in circles in front of her face as she fell back into soft pillows against her will.

"Miss. Underly? Ahh, I see you're awake. You shouldn't sit up so quickly after what happened… Give your body a chance to replace the blood you lost."

"Who? Wha-?" she said, opening her eyes again to see a man… no teenager… with blue-silver hair staring down at her over the rims of his glasses.

"You know, it truly amazes me. I mean, what were you thinking? You know even with my intellectual status, I still couldn't figure out why you did that to yourself in a million years." He stated, shaking his head.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Where the hell am I _buster_? And WHO do you think you are lecturing me like that? You couldn't even start to understand what I went through after Sheji disappeared! Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do with my life! You don't even know who I-!" she screamed, but was only hushed when the teen's hand, gently but firmly, came over her mouth.

"You name is Kara Underly. You came to Japan from the US at the age of 11 with your parents and your 6-week-old brother. Your parents died from a freak accident when you were 12 leaving you to take care of your brother, but a year later he disappeared. You then transferred to a different school, bought a place of your own with your parents savings, got a job as a model at the age of 14, and two years later, you thought it'd be fun to see what would happen if you cut your wrists with one of your ancestor's swords!" he said, all in 'for your information' sort of tone.

All the while, Kara just laid there, letting tears stain her worn face. "Fine. Alright. I get it. You know a lot about me. But… I don't know anything about you, where I am, and what happened."

"I would have thought by now that you had figured out where you were." he said, leaning back and pushing his glasses up the crook of his nose. "You are at the hospital in critical condition I might add. As for what happened…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden necklace with a charm in the middle. The charm itself was a lump of pure gold that had been pounded and melded into the form of wings, with a purple crystal embedded in it's middle with a ring of tiny diamonds encircling it.

She gasped, and automatically her hand flew up to her neck to feel… no necklace. "Where'd you get that?"

The teen's eyes narrowed as he closed the space between them and snorted. "Funny… I think it should really be me asking that question… not you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I just sat there, aghast. _'What did he just say to me?'_

The boy sighed and said, "Well it looks like I won't be getting any information out of you now, especially in your condition... Anyway Miss Underly, you will be discharged from the hospital in 3 days, and be lodging with the Niwas. They have generously offered after hearing of your… your… background and would like to discuss something with you. Good day."

And with that he left, closing the door behind him leaving Kara sitting on the bed with her mouth hanging open. _'What the hell? The bastard! He never told me who the hell he was! Aaarrggghhh! The next time I see him I'll… I'll surely-'_

"Oh! Miss. Underly! I've seen you've met my fiancé." A girl with long brown hair looked at the expression Kara was giving her and added, "Yeah… He has that sort of affect on people."

"What?" I just continued to stare as this newly found voice, noticed that this girl was in her teens, smiling at me, and wearing a nurses' uniform.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm Risa Harada! The man who was just in here was Dr. Satoshi Hiwatari. I'm just an intern here at the hospital, not a doctor yet because I'm not a genius like him… but anyways-"

"Hold up! Wait a minute! Rewind! The boy I just saw is a doctor here?" I said flabbergasted, mouth once again in the hanging open position.

"Yes, actually he's _your_ doctor Miss. Underly. He may look young, but he's really a genius. He graduated from college at the age of 14 and was the head of police here for a while like his father, but he got bored of it and decided to become a doctor…" she said with a twinkle in her eyes as if she was reminiscing part of the past.

"Fine… I could really care less, just as long as I can get outta here." I said defeated. '_I guess there's nothing I can do._ _The sooner I get out of here the sooner I can get home- wait, didn't that Satoshi guy say something about me living with some Neeewas or something like that?'_

"Hey Miss. Harada… That guy said I'd be living with the Niwaris or something?"

"The _Niwas_, yes, but don't worry they are very nice! I've known them for years now. Actually my twin sister is the girlfriend of their son. Don't you worry, they won't harm you they just want to help… It seems that you are entangled in a web of something deeper than you could ever imagined Miss. Underly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being released from the hospital, Kara had gone to the address that she had received from Risa. She now stood in front of a petite little house that had blossoming flowers at both it's sides in a quiet and peaceful neighborhood. Kara had been standing there for the past couple minutes deciding whether to go in or not.

_'Can these people really help me? I mean what if they're just some weirdoes, or... or... __**"You know even **__**with**__** my intellectual status, I still couldn't figure out why you did that to yourself in a million years."**__ What if that Satoshi guy and his so called fiancé gave me the address of therapists? Oh God, I don't want to go to therapists…'_

**FLASHBACK**

"Mom? Where are you going?"

"Just to the grocery store Kara sweetie."

"Can I come with?"

"…No baby, you gotta stay here and get yourself and your brother ready…"

"But mom! You said I could go with you yesterday! And anyways, why do you need to go again? You've gone about everyday this week! Where are you going Mom? Cause I know you don't just go to the store! I saw those papers on your desk! Now Mommy please! Tell me… Why do they say Dr. Amasawei of The Psychiatrics Department?! I might be only 12, but I know what it means, but I don't know why you are going there….Mommy, please… don't leave me in the dark…" The twelve-year' old version of Kara now looked up at her mother who had tears dripping down her face.

"Kara… It's for… its for your father… You know he hasn't been feeling well… And well…. He isn't… he isn't right I the head… That's why I have decided to send you and your brother to our family's hotel… Kara honey, I'm so sorry and I don't mean to scare you… but I don't know what is wrong with your father and can't anticipate his actions…."

"WWAAAHHHHH!"

"AARRRGGG!" CRASH! "Quit that crying you brat!"

"WWAAHHHH!"

"DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" CRASH! Despite the yells of a middle-aged man, the baby just cried louder.

"ALRIGHT YOU INSULANT-!"

"Oh no…" said her mother, "Kara get yourself out of this house this minute and wait for me by the park and find a hiding place until I call for you!" And with that her mother raced up stairs

"Dad… have you lost your mind? What happened to you? Mommy?" Said Kara slightly shaking starting to walk up the stairs until she heard a window breaking shriek…

"Oh my God! Seisake! Put that down! No! Give me the baby…" Her mother…. Yes it was her mother's scream she heard.

"Mommy…" With out a second thought Kara raced up stairs and into her brother's room and froze.

Her dad was nowhere to be seen, but her mother was. Though her mother, usually a pretty sight was now drenched in her own blood, curled up in a ball with a knife protruding from her back. In her arms was Sheji, her months old baby son.

"MOMMY!" Kara rushed to her mother's side screaming as her mother handed Sheji over to Kara.

"Kara… Take Sheji and go to the police… You don't have to be scared of your father… because he's dead… He jumped from Sheji's window, 3 stories up…There's no way he could have survived…"

"Mommy! But what about-"

Kara was hushed as her mother put two bloody fingers to her lips "Kara baby, you know the password to our account… Use the money as you need… And Kara. Take this…" She held her hand out and dropped two bloody necklaces. Both had wing charms, but while one only had a purple stone in the middle, the other had a yellowish stone; each stone had its own diamonds encircling them to form what looked like a transmutation circle.

"What are these mom?"

"They are charms that our family has been protecting… Each generation of women descended from your ancestor Rakisasi had protected these… Kara, I must warn you… You must no matter what let anyone else handle these necklaces. They hold powers that can unlock puzzles and curses that were meant to stay dormant. They can make curses that were meant to travel one path travel another, as they can also make curses disappear or begin.. Kara, you must promise me that you will never let anyone that you don't see fit to wear them… Trust me… It was hard enough keeping them from Krad and the Phantom when I was a child… Please Kara, do this for your mother, obey me one last time and keep these heirlooms safe from others…. If not, it could cause catastrophes beyond recognition… promise me my dear... Promise..."

"I promise mommy… I promise…" Kara whispered watching her mother's lips form the last smile that she would ever see her mother give her, as her mother told her only daughter that she loved her.

"I love you too mommy…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Mom… I promised you… Maybe it would be for the better if these Niwas were therapists… They might help me so I can keep the family tradition alive since I don't have a daughter to pass it on to…"

That was it… She had decided. She would proceed into these people's house.

' _They are either going to make my life worse or better…There is nothing more that I can lose…'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Okay! Third chappie up! Man this one took long! I had multiple ideas for this chapter and I didn't know which one I should choose to write about… Oh well, I chose this one coz it goes the best with the story! Later! ******


	4. O

_'Why did I come here? This must be the biggest mistake I've ever made in my whole entire life.'_ Kara sent a 'help me' gaze to the boy sitting across from her on the couch, but all she got was a sympathetic smile that said, _I hear ya, I hear ya._ She glared at the spiky red-haired teen when he didn't move in to help her one bit.

Just moments ago Kara had rung the doorbell of the Niwa residence and was answered by Daisuke Niwa, a boy of 17 with spiky red hair. He had invited her in, served her a nice cup of tea and introduced her to his girlfriend Riku, Risa's twin.

They had just sat there really, sipping tea, and trading an occasional smile or nod. There really was nothing for them to do then because Daisuke's mother and grandfather, the heads of the house, weren't home at the moment, thus no reason to start explaining what the hell they wanted Kara for. But Kara didn't have to wait too long before Daisuke's mother had burst in though the door yelling and running into the living room to tell Daisuke of her latest buy at the market. She had continued to ramble on until she noticed Kara sitting there on her couch with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh! How rude of me!" she had said, "You must be Kara Underly! I'm Daisuke's mom, and I'm really not into any formal name calling so just call me Mom too okay?" She smiled as Kara had just continued to let her mouth hang open; _wide_. After a few more exchange of words, Kara was back on track, as back as she could in a crazy house such as this, and had understood some of what was happening. Daisuke's mom obviously had a problem resisting sales at stores, loved to smile, and talk.

Daisuke's mom (from now on she is named Mom okay?) told the group that Daisuke's grandfather (Named: Grandfather) plus another guy's named of whom Kara hadn't caught was on their way home; they were the unlucky ones and were forced to carry all that Mom had bought.

Not soon after she had said this, the two burst through the door and plumped down the enormous packages in their arms on the dining room table, panting and sweating. Grandfather was the first to see Kara, and had been the first to be introduced, but left right after in need to go to the bathroom. That is when the other buy had decided to make his presence known, making his "grand entrance". This boy who had unusual purple hair… When he saw Kara… Well, too many things happened at the same time so I'll just make a list like this:

The purple-haired boy's eyes popped out of his head and then had begun to walk towards Kara with a smirk on his face

Daisuke muffled a laugh

Riku rolled her eyes

Mom got up and left the room to get tea, oblivious to what was happening

Grandfather walked into the room, observed what was going to take place, and did a 180 out of the room

And Kara, poor Kara, scared at the boy's smirk sprang from the couch and tried to run for it only to be caught by two strong arms…

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said, looking into Kara's shocked eyes.

SMACK! "Get your hands off of me! DEAR GOD! Is that how you greet everyone you meet?" Kara screamed hands held above her head in rage.

"Nope… Just girls-Ouch! What the-HEY!" the boy was hit once again, but this time by Riku.

"Dark what the HELL do you think you're doing?! We invited her here to help her not scare her half to death!"

The boy named Dark sighed, rubbed his sore head and slumped down onto the couch, pulling Kara down with him. So much for first impressions…

"Hey! Haven't you ever heard of PERSONAL SPACE?" Kara screamed into Dark's left ear, as he had tried to wrap his arms around her.

"PPPFFFTT!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" Poor Daisuke, he just couldn't hold it in any longer and because of that Riku hit him on the head.

"Daisuke! You're only encouraging him by laughing at her!" Daisuke immediately stopped laughing, put on a cute puppy-dog-face and mumbled a small sorry to Kara.

It was at that moment that Mom had decided to return with tea and also when Dark had decided that it was now "okay" to slip his arm around her waist and pull her to him. Kara hadn't had any time to yell or smack him because Grandfather peaked his head around the doorway and distracted her by asking if it was safe to return. Getting a yes from the group and a puzzled look for Mom, he entered the room carrying a box luxuriously decorated with an assortment of jewels and mosaics portraying weird scenes and pictures that Kara didn't understand.

To Kara's dismay she hadn't been able to yell at Dark once again because Mom had begun to speak, leading us to where this chapter had begun; Kara giving Daisuke a glare because he wouldn't help her remove Dark from her, and so on.

Addressing Kara, Mom said, "I think I speak for everyone, especially you Kara when I say that I think it would be easiest if we started at the beginning…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're telling me that Daisuke here used to change into the Phantom thief Dark?" Kara questioned, amazed at what had just been revealed to her.

"Yes. It happens to all the male members of the Niwa clan at the age of 14 until they find and acquire their true love- in Daisuke's case, his was Riku. After that, Daisuke stopped turning into Dark as soon as Riku confessed her love, and Dark was once again sealed away until the next male Niwa turned 14." Mom explained.

"Wait…" Kara said, starting to get a panicked look on her face, and began to talk faster with each word she spoke next, "If Dai (DaisukeDai now) stopped changing into Dark, and Dark was sealed away… Then what the hell is he doing here?!" Yet again trying to release her self from her captor's grip.

"Because you awoke me-" the boy named Dark paused. Obviously he had forgotten her name and just decided to pick one for her, "-Chestnut Curls…." He finished to Kara's dismay.

"It's KARA! Ka-ra! Kara! K-a-r-a! Not Chestnut Curls! Got it?" Kara yelled, seemingly annoyed at the fact that a person she had met just minutes ago was already going all familiar on her.

"Now, now... I believe Chestnut Curls suit you…" He smirked in an accomplished sort of a way.

Not wanting to argue further knowing that she wouldn't win, Kara just let out a very loud frustrated sigh.

Turning towards Mom, Kara continued with her questioning, "What does _he_ mean by saying that I awoke _him_?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly why… There are a lot of holes in my theory, but it's the best that I can do: I know for a fact that your necklaces, the _Kaze no Ne_, or sound of the winds, affect the control of the curses around them. I'm guessing that when you had shed your blood, the necklaces responded by awaking Dark again not to mention giving him his own body… This is one of the holes in my theory… I don't know why the necklaces chose to respond unless… Kara, you didn't get any blood on the necklaces did you?" Kara shook her head, "Then never mind… I really don't understand why the necklaces responded without coming in contact with any blood or any thing to make them react…"

"Why did the necklaces wake Dark though? I mean, there were probably thousands of other curses that it could have affected as well, right? I mean why the curse of the Niwas?" Kara asked, only to be surprised when she was answered.

"Because our curse was the last one to be in affect. As for why Dark himself… Kara I'm assuming you weren't wearing both necklaces at the time were you?"

"No…. I was wearing the purple stoned one because I liked it better than the other, and it also seemed… You're gonna think it's weird, but the purple one seemed _safer_ than the other. I don't know how or why, it just did." Kara finished, finding that her hands were the most interesting thing at the moment. She glanced up, though when she heard what sounded like a relieved sigh from both Dark and Dai.

She was about to ask when she was answered by Dark.

'_Thank God. If she had been wearing the other one, then everyone would have to be dealing with Krad… Heh, she said she like the purple one better, meaning that she would probably prefer me to Krad…'_

Kara froze… '_Wait… what? What had he just said? Why did he say __**she**__ when he could have said __**you**__ since he was talking to me… And what's with that last sentence?'_ A blush rose to her cheeks as she thought about what he had 'said'.

"Dammit Dark! Can't you think of something other than perverted thoughts for once? And who in god's name is Krad?!" Kara screamed once again slapping Dark.

All her out burst got her was stares from every single soul in the room.

"What-What?" she mumbled, feeling uneasy from all the weird looks she was getting.

"CC… I didn't say anything," Dark said shaking his head, "And where did you hear the name Krad?"

"You said it. You just said seconds ago-" She gasped, '_Could I have read his mind?'_ She looked at everyone in the room and bit her lip.

"Kara… come here, " Mom motioned for her to come over to where she was sitting. "Now hold my hand, that's it, and everyone be quiet now… Kara, I'm going to say something, and tell me if you can hear it…"

_'Kara, can you read people's minds?'_ said Mom's voice with a sort of mocking tone to it. Kara also felt as if she could _feel_ Mom's amusement, as if she _was_ Mom herself.

"No! Not to my knowledge!" Kara screamed, instantly letting go of Mom's hand, breathing heavily. As soon as she had dropped the hand, the feelings she had felt disappeared instantly and the voice stopped.

"I see... Well Kara it seems that you can in fact hear what people are thinking… I'm assuming that you can only do it when you are in contact with someone or else you would probably be yelling at Dark more frequently…" Mom stated, tapping her index finger on her chin in a thoughtful sort of way.

"But how? When did I? Why? How could it have…. What's going on?" Kara whined, close to tears. Obviously Dark was a sucker for crying girls, since he immediately got up and hugged Kara patting her on the head.

The affect this had on Kara is what follows. She felt a feeling of excitement, pity, curiosity, and satisfaction... Wait, satisfaction? Then she heard, _'Wow, she really is small… Oh so cute! Her body really fits well against mine-'_ but that was all she heard for she had slapped Dark the hardest she had slapped him all evening.

"Holy! I just met you 10 minutes ago you pervert! You have no right to say those things about me!" As for the rest of what she yelled at Dark went unheard to Dai and Riku, since Dai had decided to lean over to RIku and whisper in her ear, "Yep. She can defiantly read minds."


End file.
